Your Royal Highness
by mkeeg91
Summary: adodcefa's challenge. H/Hr Harry Potter is just a random orphan boy with nothing to his name. At least thats what he thinks until one day, an event in his life changes everything he thought he knew about himself. Besides learning of a whole new world...
1. Challenge and Message from the author

_adodcefa's challenge. Harry Potter is just a random orphan boy with nothing to his name. At least thats what he thinks until one day, an event in his life changes everything he thought he knew about himself. Besides learning of a whole new world, he learns of a destiny beyond any he had ever dreamed of; The Throne of the Wizarding World. H/Hr _

_Royalty_

_This is a Harry Potter becomes king of the Wizarding world. Before Hogwarts something happens to Harry that unlocks his true heritage (I think that the word) and undo the Magical bounds and any other charm that were place on him by dumbles. He is taken away from the Dursley's (maybe not, don't know) and is told that he is the heir of the British Magical Throne and he becomes king. His royalty status is kept secret from the public, the public only knows that they have a new king but not who it is until later(up to you)_

Requirements

1. The Dursleys can be evil or nice (your choice)

2. something happens to Harry: his beaten to within an inch of his life, has an accident, or does his first accidental magic (it's up to you)

3. Harry is taken to Gringott's sand takes a magical heritage and or inheritance test

4. His trained by the goblins with/ or someone else

5. Must be a HP/Hg fic

6. could have weasley bashing

7. Dumbles bashing and manipulative.

8. Must be before Hogwarts between 4-10 years

_9. if you want you can also have Hermione and harry meet when they are still little kids_

Now, I know I have at least 2 other unfinished fics already started, but I just don't know where to go with them. Even worse is I have another if not two other ideas for fics I really really want to write... but I'm not sure I can write more than one at once, so this is what I'm going to do. I'm getting this one started, working with a fic someone else wrote, and planning that third fic. Please don't get annoyed if it takes forever for me to update my fics cause school just started back up and I'm working two jobs to pay for my home and schooling. (Another way you can tell I'm not J.K. and that I don't own HP or any other characters from it). hope you enjoy this and my other fics and hope to post soon!


	2. Intoduction: Long Live the King!

**Introduction: Long Live the King!**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. **

**Sorry in advance if the order of events for this chapter seems odd. As I thought of new affects to something that will occur, I would add them in. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Five year old Harry Potter felt pain like he never had before. Sure, his relatives hated him and had done so for as long as he could remember, but never had Uncle Vernon beat him before. Dudley pinched and hit him, but that was more of an annoyance than actual pain. No, this was actual pain. The feeling of a whale of a man punching a little boy in the stomach. The feeling of blood shed and the edges of unconsciousness approaching. The feelings that Harry was currently feeling thanks to his less than loving uncle.<p>

Why was Harry being hurt? He couldn't tell you. All that happened was his teacher's hair turned blue today in class. How was that his fault? Sure, she was yelling at him in class for not knowing his name, but the Dursley's had always just called him boy or freak, never Harry. He didn't think it could have possibly been his fault for her hair changing colors, but naturally like everything else that happened around him, it was his fault. Vernon losing a business deal, the food getting burnt even when he wasn't cooking it, something breaking in the house, or his personal favorite and the most common thing he was blamed for, his hair growing back faster than his aunt could cut it. 'Must come from my parents,' he once thought.

Today though, he was not thinking about hair. He was hoping that anything could stop the pain he was currently feeling. His anger started to rise. 'Why do they hate me? Why is he hitting me? What did I do wrong?' These thoughts and more were going through little Harry's head as his uncle continued to beat him. Then suddenly, a feeling occurred deep within him. A strange new feeling that left Harry feeling powerful and he liked it. Without consciously thinking it, Harry emitted a blast of pure magic from within himself hitting Vernon, then Dudley, then Petunia, and finally encompassing the whole house, then the neighborhood, stretching out across England and finally covering the whole Island of Great Britain.

* * *

><p>Many things occurred all at once across the island. His relatives were knocked unconscious. Mysterious wards with evil intent were destroyed from around his house, Alarms flared in a bank run by creatures not seen by most muggles, causing them to run around as if preparing for a special guest; all with feral grins on their faces that would have scared men braver than you and me. Magical people across England felt a pulse in their magic, not felt since the last Magical King and Queen passed on without a known heir, not that they knew this, yet each and every magical called out, "Long live the King of Magical Britain!" to their great confusion. An old man living in isolation in Scotland smiled, raising his goblet to the air saying, "Welcome back, Prince Harry. Prince of The Greater Isles and of Camelot" before vanishing to places unknown. A large emerald gem sitting above a throne started to glow, causing all around to spread the news of the return of their King. A red ruby began to glow over a throne in Windsor Castle where a meeting on the Royal Family was occurring startling all present; none of whom had ever seem such a phenomenon ever before.<p>

An old man sitting in his office noticed his silver instruments tied to a certain house and a certain boy shatter into thousands of pieces before the enchantments placed directly on himself blasted him back into his wall, knocking him unconscious for seven long years. Locket, diadem, cup, ring, and diary all exploded and a loud scream of pain was heard by none. A wraith far off in Albania felt pain like it had not felt since that fateful night and flashed out of existence, never to return again. And finally, a young girl of six-years-old felt a flame kindle in her heart, too young to understand the beginnings of a soul bond being formed. All she knew was she liked the feeling and fell asleep dreaming about a black haired, green eyed boy who made her smile in her sleep.

* * *

><p>And what of this boy? The use of so much pure magic would obviously affect the core of a full adult. A normal young child using this much energy would normally nearly deplete his core and then stretch its potential for future use, but Harry is and never was not normal. Even his core was not normal since it was under block from not one, but three magical bonds all three of which were destroyed causing his magical core to grow exponentially.<p>

Using so much magic all at once knocked Harry unconscious, leaving him in a mild coma lasting three days. Three days later, young Harry would wake up to find everything changed beyond his wildest dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: First off to clear up a couple of things that just happened so you're not wondering, YES Voldymoldy is no more. I decided this fic would not include him. Besides, he would be more of a nuisance than an actual enemy if my current ideas continue as they are. Now, I've just eliminated that problem. Hope you all don't mind.

Another thing, You may notice I said Dumbles is out for 7 years even though Harry is already 5. That would mean Harry will be 12 and a Second Year once Dumbels wakes up. This was intentional as well. This way he will awaken to a world where Harry has been at Hogwarts already a year before he comes around. Not sure if this has been done before, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Not even sure really about year one. Not much will happen, so I may just have some flashbacks or highlighted moments at the start or during year 2 and beyond. So many things will change without Dumbles and Voldy so that year is really not necessary.

Ok, I've rambled enough. Please review and let me know what you think of how this is starting off and of my plans I have stated here. Any ideas will be appreciated and considered as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Santa Claus? Is that you?

**Chapter Two: Santa Claus? Is that you?**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize.**

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was in a bed that felt heavenly. Never before had he actually laid in a real bed as far as he could remember. He then felt a damp weight on his forehead that felt like a wet cloth. The next thing he noticed was the sound of someone crying quietly seated next to his bed. 'Were they crying for him?' he thought in surprise. 'No one has ever done that before!' Hoping it was not a dream, he slowly opened his eyes. Turning to his right, he saw something that had him reconsidering that he was in fact dreaming. Sitting next to him was none other than his Aunt Petunia crying with no Dudley in sight. 'Was she crying, for me?' he thought, but quickly brushed that idea from his head. 'No! That's impossible. She has never cared for me before.'<p>

Assuming the worst, he asked, "Is Dudley okay Aunt Petunia?" To his immense surprise this only caused her to look at him startled, before crying harder…. And 'Wait! Is she…. Is she hugging me?' That was in fact exactly what his aunt was doing for the first time he could remember! 'My first hug!' he thought hoping the wonderful feeling would never end, but sadly it did. On the other hand, never did he expect his aunt to say what she was about to say.

"I'm soooo sorry Harry! I don't know what got into us! It was like Vernon and I were under a spell or something! I might not like abnormal things, but I would never abuse my nephew! Please please believe me!" she cried.

'Ok, someone please pinch me because I have to be dreaming!' Harry thought.

"Let the young man breathe, dear. You're scaring him. Hello Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry looked up past his aunt and saw an old man. Squinting in concentration, Harry decided that the first name that came to mind was as good as any since he had never seen this man before. "Santa Claus? Is that you? Harry asked since the man had a flowing white beard and was wearing red robes, which caused someone to his other side to laugh. Harry could tell it was a woman because it sounded more beautiful than any other sound he had ever heard in his short life. It was almost musical in nature. Turning towards the laughter, he noticed a woman wearing along pale blue gown who looked no older than her mid twenties. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with black hair flowing down to her waist and shining green eyes that shown with amusement. Then she began to speak and Harry was completely mesmerized by the sound of her voice.

"I've heard you called many names, Merry, but never Santa!" she said with much mirth in her voice and a smirk on her face.

Unable to control himself anymore, Harry asked her "Are you an angel?"

This only caused her to laugh some more while smiling at Harry lovingly, almost like he expected a mother would look at her child. Harry felt warmth filling in his chest at this thought and wondered if she was his mother. 'She has black hair and green eyes, but Aunt Petunia said my mom is dead. Does that mean I died too?'

As if reading his mind, the woman shook her head and said, "No Harry, I'm not an angel and you are definitely not dead. And that old man over there is not Santa. You are at your family's home. You can call me Morgan and him Merry."

"Actually," interjected the old man with what appeared to be a smile behind his beard, "You may call her Witch and me, Merlin."

"Like the fairytale?" Harry asked with excitement in his voice and eyes.

"Yes Harry" replied Morgan. "I'm Morgan Le Fay, but I promise you I'm completely real and very much alive and yes he is Merlin, but we sometimes wonder about his sanity," she said with a wink at Harry. "As for your other thought, I'm not your mother, but we are related through her, which will be explained later," she said to the shock of Harry and Petunia.

"Well, its time we ought to be leaving, Harry," said Merlin standing from his chair. Morgan waved her hand at Harry and he noticed with shock that his clothes changed into day clothes, equipped with a… CLOAK?

Noticing his confusion, Morgan said, "Everything will be explained shortly, Harry. Right now though, we have an appointment with an old friend of ours by the name of Ragnok. Just a heads up, he is a goblin and no I'm actually not joking this time," she said with a smile interpreting what he was thinking at that exact moment.

"Now grab my arm Harry. What we are about to do is called shifting. It is the predecessor to what is now known as apparition. This will allow us to move from one location to another with just a thought and a little magic. Hang on."

Harry quickly got up off the bed and held on to Morgan's hand rather than her arm causing her to smile down at him.

Turning to Petunia, Merlin said, "We will be returning with young Harry later. Hopefully today, but in a few days at the latest depending on what we find there."

Petunia could only nod her head as Morgan, Merlin, and Harry vanished from the room. The events from the past few days caught up with her again as she sat down on the bed causing her to start crying once again asking Lily for forgiveness over and over again.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's another chapter finished. I know the chapters are really short, but I figured that I would quickly grow bored of the fic if I had to write longer chapters. This will help me keep interest with writing because I honestly hated writing before I started reading fanfiction. Now, I'm more interested because I have opinions of stories that I wish I had seen or wish I could change, so here I am.

I hope you all enjoyed this segment. I tried to add a little humor to this fic because I personally like happier, funnier stories rather than those full of angst… so my fics will probably be less than realistic. If you can't cope with that, sorry in advance. Good always wins and the hero always gets the girl. That's how my fics are and always will be… unless Harry is the bad guy of course ;) but don't count on too many of those fics here.

If you would please comment, I'd be very happy. Good or bad I need to know how I'm doing because I'm still new to writing. And if you send a review, please explain your reasoning. Don't just say 'it sucked' and be done. Let me know what you didn't like.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: I'm a What?

**Chapter Three: I'm a What?**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. **

**A mention in the top section of Chapter Four for who ever guesses where I got the title for this chapter. Here is an easy hint, reread Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Enjoy!**

**Also special thanks to Sanna Black Slytherin for lots of good advice and input on past chapters! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Harry and Morgan stopped moving, Harry was pleasantly surprised that he didn't feel nauseous after the ride. In fact he felt no discomfort from the ride at all. Looking around, Harry noticed he was standing in what appeared to be a bank, but the tellers were…. Well, creatures was the best guess harry could come up with. Then he remembered the warning he received and remembered they were called goblins. The minute one of the goblins saw them land, he approached the trio and began to speak with Merlin and Morgan in what Harry assumed was the goblin language. Finally, Morgan turned to Harry, taking his hand started to walk towards one of the doors at the back of the room.<p>

Walking through the hall, which reminded Harry of a castle made of stone with torches every few feet, the last few days' events began to catch up with him. The beating he received, the pulse of energy, falling unconscious, waking up with his aunt actually crying for him and asking his forgiveness, meeting THE Merlin and Morgan Le Fay and finding out that they were not as similar to the folk tales and legends as he had thought, and now goblins exist and run some bank. Oh, and of course he couldn't forget the most important thing learned. He, Harry Potter a nobody was a Wizard! He could do magic! Everything about him was changing all because of….

"We're here Harry," said Morgan cutting off his train of thought. Seeing Morgan and Merlin give a small bow, he turned a saw an older looking goblin sitting on a throne and quickly copied their action by bowing as well. Hearing a gruff sounding laughter, he looked up to see the goblin rising from his throne and approach them.

"You three have no need to bow to me as you should know Merlin and you as well Morgan. As for Your Highness, now you know!" he said with what passed as what Harry thought was a rather vicious looking smile. "Besides, young Prince, it is I who should be bowing to you. I may be King of the Goblins, but you are destined to be King of all of Magical Britain. A realm known as the Magical Isles."

'Prince?' thought Harry. 'I'm a Prince? Then why did I live in such conditions? Why did I not know?'

Just like before, Morgan seemed to know what he was thinking and answered his many questions. "Yes Harry. You are Crown Prince Harold James Gryffindor Potter Pendragon, the forth royal with the name of Harry since King Arthur took the throne. You lived in those conditions because there is an evil warlock alive even now, though I'm sure your blast of magic that destroyed the wards hiding you in that home had some effect on him. That in turn is also why you don't know of this. Your aunt and uncle do not even know this fact. I'm pretty sure the old man has no idea who he is messing with either. He just hates the Potter and Gryffindor families. Contrary to popular belief, thanks to his meddling, no one remembers that he was in Slytherin house when at Hogwarts, but enough about him for now. We can talk about him later. Right now, King Ragnok has agreed to help us with your inheritance and Merlin Scale test among other similar exams. Just do what he tells you do."

"Can you stay with me?" Harry asked, sounding very much like the scared five year old he was.

"Of course," she said with a reassuring smile that made Harry feel completely at ease. Turning towards the Goblin King, he said, "I'm ready sir."

"Very well young Prince. This will not hurt too much. Just put your hand over the bowl on my desk over here. I will prick your finger and take a few drops of your blood. From this, we will be able to learn many things about you. Your lineage, where you stand on the Merlin Scale, any innate or hidden talents you may have, and your general health even. The method, though used only by goblins now, was invented by Merlin. The Merlin Scale was something Morgan came up with, though I still believe it was just to annoy Merlin," the goblin said with a small smirk on his face.

The fact that the goblin made that small joke helped reassure Harry that everything was okay, so he walked over to the desk and placed his hand over the bowl. A small prick and four drops of blood later, the quill next to the bowl started to write on its own on a piece of parchment laying nearby.

**Gringotts Bank Ancient and Noble Inheritance and Merlin Scale Results:**

**Name:**

Harold James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Cornwall Potter Evans Pendragon IV

**Wizarding Titles:**

Crown Prince Pendragon of Camelot

Duke of Cornwall (Morgan Le Fay)

Duke of Godric's Hallows

Duke of Raven's Claw

High Lord Potter

Count Evans

The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Royal House of Pendragon:

Monetary Worth: 1,415,738,295,548 Galleons

Castles: Camelot

Palaces: Avalonia

Manors: None

Mansions: None

Homes: 23

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: The British Isles

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Cornwall: 

Monetary Worth: 1,213,537,735,917 Galleons

Castles: None

Palaces: None

Manors: Cornwall Manor

Mansions: None

Homes: 2

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: Duchy of Cornwall

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor:

Monetary Worth: 498,122,653,111 Galleons

Castles: ½ Hogwarts

Palaces: None

Manors: Godric's Manor

Mansions: None

Homes: 2

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: Godric's Hallow and Hogsmeade Village

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw:

Monetary Worth: 378,655,871,472 Galleons

Castles: ¼ Hogwarts

Palaces: Raven's Haven

Manors: None

Mansions: None

Homes: 2

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: Raven's Claw and The Lost Library of Alexandria

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter: 

Monetary Worth: 15,634,887,153 Galleons

Castles: None

Palaces: None

Manors: Potter Manor and Marauder's Manor

Mansions: Potter Château

Homes: 4

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: Diagon Alley, 55% MoM building, 45% Knockturn Alley, 35% St. Mungos, 15% Gringotts, 7 Proffesional Quidditch teams

The Noble House of Evans: 

Monetary Worth: 65,556,374 Galleons

Castles: None

Palaces: None

Manors: None

Mansions: Evan's Estate

Homes: 1

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: 75% Daily Profit Newspaper, 5% MoM building, 5% St. Mungos, Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team

Total Value of Client:

Monies: 3,521,755,000,000 Galleons

Castles: 1 ¾

Palaces: 2

Manors: 4

Mansions: 2

Homes: 33

Businesses/Buildings/Villages/Lands/ Towns: Summary – All of The British Isles

* * *

><p>Harry was stunned. Never had he even heard of that much money, never mind owned it. Plus all of those castles and manors and businesses as well. It was mind blowing. The quill wasn't finished though. It was now writing other facts like his Merlin Scale rating, any innate abilities he had, and general health.<p>

Morgan had earlier explained the Merlin Scale. It was one to one thousand. Zero to twenty was muggle/squib level. Twenty-one to fifty was the norm for a wizard or witch from birth to age ten to twelve, which was when training at school began. They needed at least a forty to be able to control their magic. A student from first to seventh year tended to have a magical range of fifty up to close around two hundred by seventh year. Magical maturity occurred between seventeen and twenty. Most witches and wizards would jump up between two hundred and four hundred at this time. Some, like Dumbledore, Voldemort, Morgan, and Merlin would go even higher. Merlin was one thousand. He set the top bar to date for magical ability. Morgan was 875. Voldemort reached 650 at the peak of his existence. Dumbledore was at 670 when he defeated Grindenwald and 655 by the time Voldemort came to power. By now, he was probably closer to 640. Harry's dad had been a 535, powerful in his own right, while Harry's mom had been even more powerful at 575.

It was no wonder that Harry fainted when he saw his reading. Sitting on the piece of paper next to Merlin Scale Rating was a 273. Merlin, Morgan, and Ragnok were also surprised. At most they expected a fifty, not anything that large for someone his age.

'He shall be a truly powerful ruler one day,' thought Ragnok. Merlin and Morgan's thoughts were along the same line.

"What of his health, Ragnok? And does he have any innate abilities?" asked Morgan. Ragnok turned the parchment towards her. His health overall actually seemed fine. He was a little on the small side and a little underfed, but the magical blast somehow fixed any broken bones or bodily damage ever inflicted on him. She was a little surprised to see under innate abilities phantasma, beast king (specialty snakes and other reptiles), polyanimagus, speed-read, hyperlangual, and mage-sight. She was a phantasma, so she knew how to train him for that. Being able to bend the shadows and shadow walk were just a couple of the highly useful abilities of this magic. The beast king bit he probably got from Godric since he was able to speak with animals as well. The specialty with snakes confused her because Godric's specialty was mammals, but she wasn't too concerned. Godric learned to speak with all animals eventually. Being a polyani as she called it would be extremely useful. He could register his main animagus or animal form and hide the other ones, though she wouldn't start teaching that till his forth or fifth year depending on his transfiguration abilities. Speed-read she also had. It enabled her to read books in a matter of seconds and completely remember and understand every bit of it. Hyperlangual was actually just the ability to learn multiple languages easily and rather quickly. The read-speed would also help with this. The mage-site was another thing she was familiar with. The ability to 'see' magic. Magic leaves traces wherever it was present, but only few can actually see it. Merlin, Morgan, Rowena, Lily, and now Harry all had the ability. She believed Dumbles and Voldy had it as well, but wasn't sure.

With this is mind, Morgan began planning a training schedule for young Harry. He could not learn any actual magic at this age, but some things like clearing and organizing his mind for occlumency, speed-reading, and hyperlanguality could be taught to anyone willing enough to learn. The ability to talk to animals was another trainable aspect. Wizarding history and potions were two other easy subjects to teach at any age, within reason. Politics could not be started yet, but the mannerisms of a Magical Royal normally began at a young age, so Merlin could easily help Harry just as he helped Arthur all those years ago. Maybe even start him up on self-defense and in a few years pick up sword fighting, a very noble art that he would need as King. Then maybe add simple things like money management and wise spending. Harry was set for life and then some, but she didn't want him to become wasteful with his money. It would be a good idea to get him used to that at an early age along with doing his share of the work rather than sitting back and letting servants do everything. The best rulers were willing to 'get their hands dirty' and the citizens tended to like these types of rulers more than not. She would also teach to him all about equality for all races, centaur, goblin, elf, wizard, and witch.

When Harry finally woke up, he felt a soft, smooth hand gently rubbing his hair in very comforting motions making him feel more at peace than ever before.

"Good morning Harry or should I say good afternoon," Morgan said with a smile. With a sigh of happiness, Harry turned towards her and smiled.

"Am I really that rich and own that much stuff?" he asked still amazed.

"You are and you do. You are also healthy besides the obvious malnutrition, which we can fix easily with a potion regime and good food. Its time to head to your home where everything will be explained to you and the Dursley's," she said.

Harry just nodded and got out of the bed he had been laying in. Morgan held out her hand, which he took and then they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you all think? I wanted him to be powerful, but not Merlin level. I also wanted some special powers without things like wandless abilities. Anyone can do that (in this fic) with enough practice. I also don't want him to be a parseltongue, so I made him a Beast King. He just has an easier time speaking with reptiles than other animals. In case you didn't guess, the Pendragon, Gryffindor, and Potter lines are all together on his dad's side. Cornwall, Ravenclaw, and Evans on his mom's. All will be explained soon. Please please please please please review! I love to see input from you guys so I know how I'm doing!**


	5. Chapter 4: Everything Will be Explained

**Chapter Four: Everything will be Explained**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. **

**No one messaged me with the correct answer or any answer for that matter about my last chapter title, which made me kind of upset. What's the point of putting trivia up if no one will put the effort to answer it? Anyways, that was Harry says after Hagrid says he is a wizard in the first book when they are in that shack at the beginning of the novel. On with Chapter four where I hope much of the background of this story will be answered. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since Harry and Morgan returned to the Dursley's house. Merlin remained at the bank to make preparations for Harry's training with Ragnok. Morgan had told Harry all about his innate abilities and mentioned that Merlin, Ragnok, her, and a couple others would help teach him everything they could to prepare him for his future duties as Crown Prince.<p>

Since arriving home, Harry noticed none of the Dursley's would look him in the eye and all, even Dudley, seemed remorseful about something. When they sat down for lunch, Petunia invited Harry and Morgan to eat with them, a first for Harry. Morgan graciously accepted their offer and the five began to eat, not really talking about anything of significance. Finally, at the end of the meal, Morgan stood and asked those seated, "Could we all retire to your living room. There are some things that need to be explained to Harry and others that need to be explained to you."

With a nod, the group congregated to the living room. Vernon taking his favorite chair, Petunia and Dudley taking the couch, Harry and Morgan sitting at the second, smaller couch.

"Excellent. Now first order of business, I think the Dursley's now realize that they were charmed to act the way they've been acting. What they don't know is how long it has been going on. They assume it was since you arrive, but Lemon-drop has actually been planning this since before your birth, Petunia." Morgan's statement shocked everyone, especially Petunia.

"Dumbledore does not know it yet, but his actions against the Ancient and Noble House of Potter will have greater repercussions than he could have ever imagined. His crimes against the Noble House of Evans will also hurt him in the hopefully near future."

Again, Petunia and Vernon were surprised. 'Ancient? Noble? Potter? All three of those words in one sentence! Never would they have guessed the Potter's were nobility. Petunia was even more surprised about Evans being a Noble family and said as such.

"Yes. The Evans family was a Wizarding family and has been for the last 16 generations. Your parents Petunia had their magic bound as infants by Dumbledore as the first stage against the Potters. He has been planning these attacks for almost one hundred years."

Petunia shocked asked, "Does that mean I could have been a witch and gone to Hogwarts with Lily? Dumbledore said I was a muggle."

Morgan scowled as she replied, "The meddling old fool wanted dissent in the Evans family, so he let Lily keep her magic and bound yours. When you wrote that letter to him asking to go to Hogwarts, his response was coated in a potion that compelled you to hate Lily for her magical abilities. Every summer Lily came home, you noticed your hate for magic would increase, didn't you?" Without waiting for a response, Morgan continued, "All of Lily's magical items had charms placed on them the night before she left that were targeted to you, making you hate magic and Lily more and more each summer. And you Vernon. You had never heard of magic till you met Lily and James, so how could you come to hate it so much? Dumbledore. He charmed various items in the Evans and Dursley households that were targeted to Petunia and you to hate and fear magic. By the time the two of you were married, you both hated magic with a passion and hated everything that had anything to do with magic, especially the Potters and Lily."

Morgan's revelations left everyone shocked at the lengths Albus was willing to go to make the Dursley's hated magic and the Potters, but Morgan was not finished.

"And what about Harry. He is dropped off on your doorstep in the middle of the night in a basket and blanket in the beginnings of winter. Even if you had naturally hated the Potters without aid of magic, never would an aunt and uncle scorn a fifteen-month-old infant and abuse him just because he was different. At least I hope not. The letter that was left by Lemon-drop had compulsions on it to mistreat and starve Harry in the worst possible of ways. They even encouraged little Dudley to pitch and hurt Harry. This has carried over to Dudley bullying other children at school. He is luckily young enough to change his attitude now."

Both Dursley parents were startled to hear their perfect little boy was a bully. It would take time, but by the time Dudley was six, he was a much sweeter boy who didn't bully anyone. Even his friends like Piers would end up changing for the better. True, their gang remained, but they used their size and abilities to protect the younger, weaker children from other bullies, much to their parents' pride. They would definitely protect Harry and made sure no one ever bothered him again.

Morgan noticed that the Dursley's were shocked about all the revelations and said they could take a little break if needed. The Dursley's happily took that chance to think about what had been revealed already. Morgan turned to Harry and made a little motion with her head for him to follow her. Waling into the kitchen, he asked her what she wanted.

"Harry," she began. "There are some things I didn't mention earlier than I plan to teach you. These skills should help you at school and later in life. I will help you work on your studying skills from a young age. This will help at school and will be helped by your speed-reading ability. Hopefully, we can have that mastered before Christmas. I'm also going to start teaching you Latin now. This will help with your spell work and runes. Next summer, we start French and Spanish. Both languages are pretty important and since you will have to work with France and Spain diplomatically in the future, it will be good to know their culture and languages. From there, you can choose in the future what I teach, but I recommend languages like German, Italian, Chinese and or Japanese, Russian, among others to help with working on your hyperlangual abilities. Another thing we will work on will be how to use the more cunning side of your brain. This will help you when working against Dumbledore without him knowing about it and will help in any other activities that would be less than Gryffindor in nature. Everyone always says how Lily was a Gryffindor, which is true. What no one remembers was that the Evans family was in Slytherin and had been, with one other exception, since they first entered the magical world all those centuries ago. The ability to be cunning runs in your family, thanks to me of course," she said with a superior smirk on her face. Harry just nodded like he did for every other suggestion Morgan had made that day. He was still shocked about how far Dumbledore had gone to attack his family.

Petunia stuck her head in the room to say the family was ready to continue, so Morgan and Harry joined them in the living room again. Once everyone was situated, Morgan continued her tale.

"What you all must understand, is Dumbledore is not everything that he seems. He says he is one hundred thirty seven years old, but that is not true. His name isn't even Albus Dumbledore. His birth name was Alec Worthsire. He was born the year 987 to a poor family in Germany. He was approached on his eleventh birthday by one Salazar Slytherin to learn magic at a newly opened up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father, a muggle was against the idea and said he would be disowned if he left. Always the avid learned and already a rebel against his parents, Dumbledore left his home in the middle of the night and moved to Scotland where he started his first year at Hogwarts that September. He would return home seven years later and murder his parents in their home along with his younger brother and sister. None of them were magical and by that time he hated anything muggle, but I digress.

He was sorted into Slytherin House before the sorting hat could even touch his head. From what I've heard, this startled young Helena and Rowena, but Salazar and Godric paid no attention to this fact, which would later come back to haunt them. He was an excellent student; top of his class and it only took him two or three times before he managed to get any spell or charm correct. By the age of twelve, he could master any spell or charm after one try. Never had the founders met anyone with his skill, except Merlin and myself of course, granted we were the ones who taught the four of them everything they knew at that time. By the age of fifteen, young Alec was untouchable. Even the founders had trouble dueling him and had to use all the skill they had to beat him.

Now, I'm going to warn you that this next bit may sound bad at first, but you will see that its nothing to be worried about. Alec began creating what he called Horcruxes. In theory, they are soul anchors that bind one to this plane of existence. Someone with a horcrux would be unable to die if they are not destroyed first. To create one you would have to kill someone else and then perform a ritual. You need an item to hold the soul outside of your body as well. Voldemort is said to have made at least 5, but more likely 7 including himself. Dumbledore actually believes that you, Harry are the seventh horcrux, but that is impossible for two reasons."

Upon hearing this, Harry had a scared look on his face. Petunia even fainted. Morgan realized what had happened immediately and woke up Petunia.

"I'd say lets take a break, but there is a light at the end of tunnel as they say and I don't want you all to worry without need."

Harry and the Dursley's nodded. None of them sure they could have talked at that moment even they had too.

"Good," continued Morgan. "As I was saying, that is impossible for two reasons. Reason one, a living person cannot be a horcrux. The two souls would fight too much and only one would survive. The second and more important reason: horcruxes are all duds for lack of better word. They don't exist and cannot exist. The splitting of one's soul would kill a person no matter how strong they are. Interfering with your soul is a one-way ticket to the underworld no second chances. That being said, you do not have to worry about them and you are not one. On the other hand, if the person who makes Horcruxes dies, then the soul containers will all be destroyed and a shade like presence of the person who made the horcrux will appear. This is not really their soul. Its more of a memory of them that anything."

Morgan paused again to let them all digest this new piece of information.

"Do you all need another break or are you good?"

They all said that they were fine, so she continued. "Anyways, Lemon-Drop tried to invent the idea of the Horcrux, but unknown to him, it didn't work. He thinks they work just fine as does Voldemort and I'm not about to tell them otherwise. Let them think they are all high and mighty and then when the time comes, knock them off their high horse and be done with them. Luckily though, you will only have to worry about Lemon-Drop. I have it on good authority that some connection between you and Voldy killed him when you had that blast of energy a few days ago. Voldy Moldy is no more," she said with a smile.

At this point, Vernon decided to interrupt. "If Merlin and you are so powerful, why don't you just kill them yourself and be done with it? I know you say one of the nutters is dead, but what about that Dumbly one!"

"Excellent question. My answer, Merlin and I are not truly alive in the same sense as Harry or yourself. Though we have physical manifestations, we have been dead for almost nine hundred years. A lady never tells her age, but Merlin was 735 years old when he died. That was 907 years ago. I died 903 years ago. We can interact physically with anyone else, but our magic is quite limited in this form. We will be able to teach Harry and any of those he deems worthy, but that will be it. In fact, once Lemon-Drop is dead and since the Voldy problem fixed, Merlin and I will go back to the greater beyond, as he likes to call it.

I'd tell you of everything he has done over the years, but in the end it's really not that important. What is important to note how he became the 'Leader of the Light' as he is now called. It was actually he who killed the four founders. Slytherin being the last of the four, confronted Lemon-Drop in the middle of a town square telling all of his evil deeds. Lemon-Drop denied it and then killed Slytherin saying it was he who killed the other three founders for disagreeing with his ideals. Lemon-Drop had enough strength to obliviate the whole village and planted the image that Slytherin was the evil one and that he, Albus Dumbledore as he started to call himself was the instrument of the light to stop the darkness and to fight all evil. Later, right before World War II started, Lemon-Drop met a man named Grindelwald. They became good friends since they agreed that they should be able to rule over the muggles. Lemon-Drop, using his Slytherin cunning made another identity for himself: Adolf Hitler. Using special long-term charms he changed his appearance, after killing the real Hitler, and then took over the Nazi party of Germany. Together, the two men almost took over all of Europe, but they got cocky and attacked Russia, which as you know slowly lead to the end of the war. Seeing that they were losing, Lemon-Drop dropped his Hitler persona and confounded a guard to say that Hitler committed suicide. Then as Dumbledore, he killed his old ally and friend. He was proclaimed a hero for his actions, none the wiser that he had been their number one enemy only weeks before."

Vernon interrupted at this point, "You mean to tell me that this guy who used magic on us actually also caused and lead the Holocaust as well?" he stuttered completely in shock.

"Yes. He did that and many more things as well," answered Morgan. "If there is to be peace in Great Britain, muggle and magical, Dumbledore must be stopped!"

All heads were nodding at this statement, but Harry seemed almost confused about something. When he noticed Morgan staring at him as if encouraging him to talk, he asked a burning question that had been bothering him since earlier that day at the bank.

"What about my titles and stuff? What will that mean for me and Britain and my relatives?"

Since all of the Dursley's looked confused, Morgan explained to them about Harry's heritage. To say they were shocked that Harry was Royalty is an understatement. Morgan seeing this called for another break, especially since the elder Dursley's were not responded to anything she said. It was if she broke them, which made her laugh internally.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I've got to post this now at this length of my brain will shut down. Hope you like my twist on history of HP. Any and all reviews welcome, but please no flaming. Critique is wanted though. All I ask is you be polite if you disagree with me. I've been quite lucky so far and hope to keep it up as long as possible. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Chapter Five: The Meeting**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. **

**This chapter should cover at least the next five or so years. I'll write in as much as possible. Enjoy! Hopefully, I'll fit in meeting Hermione in this chapter. Also, some made up characters will be mentioned only briefly in this chapter. Most if not all will honestly never be seen again for they are of no importance to the plot.**

* * *

><p>The following week after the many revelations was actually rather relaxed. The Dursley's were being nicer to Harry and Harry had finally found his mother figure in Morgan, even if she could be slightly sarcastic and witty at times, he still loved every moment of it. Merlin even visited for an hour or two each day before going off on mysterious errands. All he would tell Harry was that some things had to be organized by him for future training and Harry's future roles. Morgan told the Dursley's and Harry about stories of Hogwarts and the founders, of King Arthur and Camelot, of villains and heroes of old, many of whom were thought to be just legends. And of course, stories of Lily, James, and the other Marauders.<p>

Harry found these times to be the happiest of his short life. He even started comparing different people he knew to stories of the legends. Morgan reminded Harry of a mix between the smart Rowena and sly, ambitious Salazar. Merlin sounded more like a combination of the brave Godric and kind Helga. Granted Helga and Godric were Merlin's apprentices at one time, so their personalities would have naturally been similar was Harry's opinion. The same went for Rowena and Salazar with Morgan as their magical trainer. Even the Dursley's had roles since with their new attitudes they were much nicer to him. His aunt sounded a lot like Espera, the kind and gentle mother figure of the four founders. She was actually the caretaker of Salazar and Godric when they were younger. Uncle Vernon was more like Derzen, the head chef at Hogwarts when it first opened. Both were rather loud, but very cheerful; and both were a little on the round side (as his aunt would jokingly remind them). Dudley was still a little mean, but what could you expect after only one week. Overall, Harry was very happy with how things were changing.

Not even a month after learning of his inheritance, Morgan started training Harry on how to act like a proper nobleman between table manners and greeting styles. She even worked with the Dursley's since it was possible they may be seen in such gatherings in the future. Harry wasn't sure why Morgan started so early in his life, but she said all noble children started learning at a young age so he would too. He also started to learn Latin to help prepare him for its use in the magical world. Other things were approached as well, like study habits for Dudley and Harry to Vernon and Petunia's delight. Harry and Dudley were still in Kindergarten, but that didn't stop their family from being proud of their accomplishments. This training continued for six more months before everything changed.

Across from town, a six year old, brown haired, brown-eyed little girl was diligently doing her class work while the rest of her class was having fun on the jungle gym. None asked why she did it, but all of the other kids teased her about it. That certain days, Clarence decided to tease the bookworm about it.

"Hey, Granger!" he called out. The girl named Granger looked up from her book.

"Why are you always reading those dumb books?" he asked.

The girl looked upset about his words and replied, "They're not dumb! They're highly educational and if you cared about learning you'd read them too!"

The boy and his friends just laughed and one of them grabbed the book she was reading and threw it to another boy when the girl tried to get it back. They continued to do so until one accidentally threw it over the chain-link fence around the play area. Just as the girl was about to go get the book, they were all called in to go back to the classroom. Knowing she would get in trouble for not listening, she sadly went back to her classroom with tears in her eyes. When this happened, Harry had a feeling of sadness that he couldn't explain that didn't go away after almost an entire hour. He decided to ask Morgan about it when he got home.

A few hours later, when Harry and Dudley were picked up by Petunia, the little girl was picked up by her mom, but not before getting her book back.

When Harry got home, he immediately told Morgan about the event and she looked into his mind and found something that honestly surprised her.

"Harry! I've found a connection in your mind to someone else. It's a bond!" she exclaimed in surprise. "A soul bond to be precise! I've only seen seven others my entire life! Your parents had one too! A soul bond is an inexplicable connection between a man and woman binding their souls together in every sense of the word! We have to find her soon!"

Harry's mind was spinning. 'HE had a soul bond with some girl he probably didn't know and was somehow connected to her!'

"Found her location!" called out Morgan.

"How did you track her?"  
>"Through the connection she has with Harry," replied to sorceress. "Lets go Harry. I think just the two of us should be fine, but I'll be going as your adopted mother. Is that alright?" Harry just nodded and took her offered hand. They apparated away.<p>

The minute the young girl got home, she went upstairs and put her books away. Soon her mother was calling her for dinner, so she went downstairs. Just as she passed the front door, the doorbell rang. Her mother said to wait for her. Once her mom arrived at the door she opened it to see a woman and a young boy that appeared to be her son. Behind her, her daughter gasped, so she turned around. Her daughter seemed to be surprised about the guests. 'Does she know them' wondered her mom. Never in all of her years would she have guessed what her daughter would say first.

"I've been dreaming about you!" the young girl said to Harry. This surprised all present, which showed on their faces causing the young girl to blush. Morgan then smiled and said, "Excuse me ma'am, my name is Morgan and this is my adopted son, Harry. There is something I need to tell you about our children. May we come in?" The mother of the girl just nodded dumbly and led them all to the living room. The woman named Morgan looked sheepish for a moment before saying, "I'm afraid I don't know your name or the name of your daughter."

"Of course. Excuse me. What my daughter said just surprised me! I'm Kate, well Katherine really, but everyone calls me Kate and this is my daughter, Hermione. John, my husband is at the office right now and won't be home for a couple of hours. If I may, why did you come here and what does my daughter mean when she said she has been dreaming about your son?"

Morgan looked at Hermione and then her mother. Hermione's bushy brown hair and look of wonder on her face made Morgan smile. Looking at her mother was like looking at an older version of Hermione with flowing brown hair instead. Just as she was about to speak, Harry blurted out, "We have a soul bond, Hermione! I've had dreams about you too!" This didn't seem to surprise Hermione, though the look of confusion came over her face when Harry said soul bond, but Kate looked like she was starting to get impatient. Morgan, hoping to stop any possible confrontation, said "Kate, I know you've never heard of it, so what I'm about to say will confuse you and you'll probably deny it, but please bear with me. Magic exists. Hermione is magical. Magic runs in your family even. For the last seven generations, your family has been squibs. A squib is a person in a magical family without the ability to perform magic. Hermione is the first magical in your family in hundreds of years. If my information is correct, your family descends from The Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff. There may be more families, but that is the most important one that I know of. We can of course have this checked at Gringotts, the magical bank to be sure."

Through this all Hermione and Kate had shocked expressions on their faces. Hermione then started jumping up and down exclaiming, "I'm a witch, I'm a witch, I'm a witch!" Her mom just shook her head slowly and said, "What about John? Is he magical as well?"

Morgan answered, "Not that I know of, but I cannot be sure until he arrives home. Now, I'm sure you have many questions, so go ahead."

Kate and Hermione asked tons of questions about magic and the magical world.

Kate was about to ask, I've always been suspicious of my cousins from my mom's side of the family. I have three cousins from that family, but two of my cousins died a few years ago. They were always so secretive and didn't really have much to say at family gatherings. Its possible they could be magical, but…." She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Hermione running off to great her father. Kate was distracted and forgot to continue, but Morgan put it to the back of her head for the time being. The first thing out of his mouth after everything was stated was, "A soul bond? My daughter has a soul bond!" Morgan was slightly surprised by this response, since what the soul bond was had not been explained and she said that she was surprised.

"I know what they are. I haven't been exactly truthful, Kate. I'm a squib. My parents and brother are magical. When my father kicked me out of the family, I changed my last name to Granger. My brother and I still talk on occasion and are luckily still on speaking terms even though he embraces his pureblood heritage. He has two daughters and one is about Hermione's age. The other is a year younger." Morgan asked who they were.

He responded, "My brother's name is Geoffrey. Geoffrey Greengrass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! The Grangers are more magical than expected, huh? I hope it came as some surprise to you all. I hope the revelation of Kate's heritage will shock you in the next chapter as well and things continue to unravel. Yes, the family she comes from is magical from canon. Lets see who can guess the family name of Hermione's cousins on her mom's side and the other Hufflepuff heir family. You may be surprised. You may not be. All I'm going to say is I haven't decided yet. I may even choose based off of the majority of guesses. I'll make it a poll on my page, so please vote, but really its more of guess than you decide. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have more of this and Another Chance soon! Review review review! Those reviews are the main reason I write fanfiction and without them I feel like I'm writing to myself only. Please let me know if you like my work. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Family

**Chapter Six: Meeting the Family**

**Just a note: Chapter 5 was reposted because I had to change some things so my story would flow better. Mainly in relation to Kate Granger's family.**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. **

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been busy and not very motivated, but here I go with the next chapter! Recalling last time's surprise that Mr. Granger and Duke Greengrass are brothers (Granger is similar enough to Greengrass that Granger could easily be an assumed name of a disowned squib from family Greengrass if I do say so myself). Only had a few votes on my poll (which is now closed). I will bow to the wishes of the masses (since that was one of my top two favorite choices anyways) and make Katherine Granger a _ (like I'd really ruin the surprise). **

**Some made up characters will be mentioned only briefly in this chapter. Most if not all will honestly never be seen again for they are of no importance to the plot. Others will last the duration of the fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"My brother's name is Geoffrey. Geoffrey Greengrass."<p>

Shocked silence. The Granger girls didn't know of the family, but Harry, who had been getting lessons from Morgan for the last few months on different aspects of Wizarding history and many of the important families recognized the name. Morgan was surprised as well, though she was much better at hiding it behind a mask of indifference.

Harry was the first to speak. "Your brother is Duke Greengrass? That means your pretty much Wizarding Royalty!"

This surprised the Grangers who said as much.

Harry continued to explain, "The Wizarding world here in the Greater Isles as its called, is ruled by the Royal Family. Aiding the family are seven other families whom hold the title of Duke. They are the Bones, Longbottom, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Cornwall, and Greengrass families. Underneath them is the Wizengamot, which is comprised of fifty-six Lord families. They, along with the Minister for Magic act as a balance of power between each of them. There is a ministry for each country in the Kingdom. They include Wales, Scotland, Britain, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, India, Hong Kong, Canada, and a segment of countries under one Ministry known collectively as the Middle East Region. The Middle East, Canada, New Zealand, and Australia are separate in the non-magical world, but still remain colonies in the magical world. The seven Duke families rule over seven different groups of these countries all under the rule of the Magical King's family."

Hermione was the first to say something. "How do you know so much about all of this? Why do you know so much about this? Where can I learn about this? Does this mean we are Royalty too?" She would have continued to ask questions, except her mom stopped her telling her to "Slow down." Hermione was of course embarrassed and blushed bright red, quietly saying sorry.

Harry just smiled and answered. "I know so much because Morgan has been teaching this to me almost non-stop since I met her a few months ago. I know all of this for reasons we will explain in a little bit. I'm sure Morgan would be willing to talk to you about it, plus she has tons a really cool history books! I don't think your Royalty per say because your dad was disowned by his parents, unless your brother brought you back into the family?" Harry directed the last question to Dr. Granger.

"He did not. On the other hand, he said if any of my children were magical, he would bring us back into the family for my children's protection in the magical world since it is not a kind world to muggleborns."

Kate had been troubled for some time about something, which Morgan noticed and asked her if she had a question.

Kate answered, "I couldn't help, but notice that one of the Duke names mentioned was Bones. Do you know anything about them?"

Morgan quickly caught on. "Does this have anything to do what you were about to say before John came home?"

Kate nodded her head and said, I was never very close with that family, but their dad, who is my uncle, has the last name of Bones. He was my mom's brother. My cousin's names are Edgar, Amelia, and Andrew, but Andrew was one of the two who died a few years ago. They said it was a car accident. His wife was killed along with their son. Edgar had died only months before along with his wife. They were also in a car accident. Their daughter Susan was taken in by her aunt, Amelia. They remain rather separated from the family to this day.

At this, Morgan smiled. "You are in fact related to the Duke family of Bones through your mother's, brother who was the Duke of House of Bones. That means your mom was a Bones as well though a squib if my guess is correct. What was your father's last name?"

Kate answered, "Wright."

Morgan nodded her head, "Wright is the Hufflepuff family main descendent family. It was thought to have been extinct since they were all squibs. They have been squibs for many generations. Hermione here is the first Wright whom is magical. I think it's the mix of the Wright, Bones, Greengrass, and Draven blood in her that explains why she will be able to use magic. Draven from John's mother's family in case your wondering."

The Grangers were naturally all shocked by this, so Morgan and Harry left on this note with a promise to visit from time to time.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Harry and Hermione continued to meet. John approached his brother who, after meeting Hermione and learning of Kate's heritage, reinstated John into the Greengrass family. John decided to take the name again to help protect his daughter in the magical world. Kate also met Amelia for the first time, which in turn opened up connections with the Bones family.<p>

Harry would go along with them with Morgan allowing him to meet Daphne, Astoria, Susan, and their friends Hannah and Tracy. Daphne was a very aloof girl, while her sister Astoria, or Story as she told her friends to call her, was bright and bubbly like Daphne's friend Tracy. Only Harry seemed to be able to bring out a hidden, inner Daphne, which made even Tracy a little jealous. On the other hand, this made Tracy happy to see a new side to her friend and one that seemed far happier at that. Inner Daph (a name only Harry ever called her) always had a small smile on her face as she used her cunning, with Harry, to prank the other girls. Harry was happy to have finally found a sister figure in his life and Daphne was happy to have found a prankster like her and a brother to boot. After learning about Harry's father, they both agreed to take the name The Marauders: Second Generation. Hermione was always closest with Harry and Harry with her, but she was also very close with Story, who was like the little sister she always wished she had. Tracy and Hermione were also very close, since they both prided knowledge more than the others. They could often be found in one of the families' libraries going through giant tomes.

Susan and Hannah were rather shy, but very sweet young girls who mainly stuck together without completely distancing themselves from the others.

Morgan encouraged the Duke Greengrass and Lady Bones to start taking more active roles as the Dukes they were meant to be. They in turn aided Harry in preparing to be Duke Potter since they still didn't know he was also Prince Pendragon. In fact, not even the Greengrass' previously Grangers didn't know of that role yet. Soon, the Duke family of Longbottom was approached as well, which gained the support of the Lady Dowager and Neville. Neville was a very shy boy, but Harry felt that was because he grew up alone. Harry felt it would only be so much time before Nev loosened up around them. He seemed closer to Susan and Hannah because of his shy nature.

The only Duke family not included in these meetings was family Black. The current Head was in Azkaban, which after talking with Morgan, Harry knew he had to free the innocent man. He was just waiting for enough evidence and the right time.

The friendships formed continued to grow over the next few years. They would be friendships that would last a lifetime and beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you all think? I hope I didn't confuse you. The following should help clear up anything family wise.**

**Hermione's Dad's family:**

**~ Father: Last Duke Greengrass**

**~ Mother: Lady Draven**

**~ Brother: Current Lord Greengrass**

**Hermione's Mom's family:**

**~ Father: Wright, descendent of Hufflepuff family**

**~ Mother: Bones (Kate's mother's brother was Duke Bones now held by his daughter, Amelia)**

**List of Hermione's Cousins**

**~ Daphne Greengrass **

**~ Astoria Greengrass **

**~ Susan Bones **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have more of this and Another Chance soon! Review review review! Those reviews are the main reason I write fanfiction and without them I feel like I'm writing to myself only. Please let me know if you like my work. Thanks!**

**Also, sorry for not going any further into the bond. At this stage is the story, its not really important. They are five and six years old, so they are only close friends for now. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Years Before Hogwarts

**Chapter Seven: The Years Before Hogwarts**

**The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. **

**This chapter will hopefully carry the story over to right before Hogwarts. Will mainly be summaries and memories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ten-year-old Harry Potter was sitting in the middle of the couch with Hermione and Daphne, while Susan and Hannah shared the loveseat. Story was sitting on the ground in front of Daphne and Tracy and Nev were in two of the recliner chairs. Dudley was lounging on the other couch. This scene was the norm every weekend since the children spent almost all of their time together. Monday through Friday was spent learning different things like spell theory, history, etiquette for young Lords and Ladies, languages, and other useful skills. They would practice physical fitness every afternoon as well. Morgan stressed keeping in shape and Duke Greengrass agreed, sometimes joining them along with his brother and sister-in-law, Hermione's parents. Saturday and Sunday was normally left for time to relax like children. Scenes like the above were the norm in the different households they stayed in. Dudley had changed dramatically over the years, including shaping up physically along with his father. Some times Piers and Dudley's other two friends would join them, but only occasionally.<p>

Currently, the nine children were watching a history documentary, which surprisingly was keeping all of their interest. Granted, it was on the Founders, Helga specifically for this episode. Just as the commercial break started, Petunia walked into the room carrying little Hope, Dudley two-year-old sister.

Hope Lillian Dursley had been a pleasant surprise for all. Vernon doted on her left and right. The other adults joked she had him wrapped around her little fingers; he would agree before leaving the room to go spend time with her. She was named after the hope they all shared for a brighter future and in remembrance of her Aunt Lily. Duke Greengrass and Kate Greengrass were her Godparents. That way if anything happened to her parents she would be protected in both the magical and non-magical worlds. They were prepared to do anything and everything they could to keep her safe from those like Dumbledore.

When Petunia had everyone's attention and Hope had crawled into her favorite cousin's arms, Petunia smiled at the children and said that lunch was ready. Sitting with Hope in his arms, Harry thought back to some of his favorite memories from the past few years. One of the strangest, but happiest from when he was still five was the first time Dudley defended him on the playground. An eight-year-old wanted the swing he had been using and made his wishes known. Normally Piers and them would laugh at Harry, but today they were all surprised when Dudley stepped up and pushed the bigger boy back telling him to not mess with his cousin. Everyone on the playground was shocked by this change of attitude. Through the duration of that week, more people approached Harry to be their friend now that Dudley wasn't hurting them for talking to Harry.

* * *

><p>Another great memory for Harry was the first time Hermione and he could communicate telepathically through their bond. Even though they were married in the magical world, they just acted like best friends since neither of them was ready for a relationship on that scale. Anyways, Harry had been doing his math homework when he was stumped on a question. Out of nowhere, Hermione started to help him solve it. He said thanks and was about to continue on with the next question when he realized Hermione was at her house not as his house like he was. They both quickly realized that they could communicate through their minds. The adults were all surprised except Morgan who just smiled indulgently at the pair saying that the bonding was strengthening due to how close they were. Both Harry and Hermione were happy even though her parents were a little worried that the bond was growing too quickly. Morgan quickly reassured them that everything was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Another magical family they met was the Weasley family. Harry had been eight at the time. Harry liked all of the children except Percy at first, but could at least respect were the rule loving boy was coming from, even if he didn't quite agree. The funniest thing was when Fred and George went to introduce themselves.<p>

"Hi all! I'm Fred"

"And I'm George!"

"Its nice to…"

"… meet you!"

"Don't mind Percy"

"He just has his wand stuck up his…."

"Fred and George enough!" yelled their mother.

After watching the twins bounce their introduction back and forth between the two of them, Harry had a glint in his eye. One that anyone who knew him would have recognized on James Potter as the prank planning eye glint and smirk. And thus the fun began.

"Hi! I'm Harry"

"And I'm Hermione"

"We are really…"

"… happy to meet you and…"

"…interested to get to…"

"… know you all better…"

"… over the coming years!"

Everyone was amazed with the act, especially the twins who asked how Harry and Hermione could do that. Harry and Hermione just shared a smile and said together "Trade secret!"

This of course caused the twins to pout and everyone else to laugh. Percy surprised everyone when he said, "The pranksters have been pranked" with a small smirk. This just caused Harry to salute him while the twins stood there with their jaws hanging till they both smiled and shook their heads patting Percy on the back for the first time they had ever heard him make a joke. He continued to loosen up over the years, but never fully got over his love for rules. He became much easier to get along with a would in the future help the twins, Dud, Daph, and Harry with many of their pranks for years to come.

Meeting the Wealsey's had another affect. Before hand, none of the girls and Nev played Quidditch so Harry and Dud didn't know of it. This of course changed when Ron started talking about his favorite team: The Chudley Cannons. This got Harry and Dud interested since both loved learning new sports. They later tried playing and fell in love with the sport. They were able to get Hermione, Hannah, Susan, and Nev over their fear of brooms and or heights. The Greengrass sisters just didn't like flying at all. Tracy just tolerated quidditch preferring to just fly around for fun. Many pick up games occurred over the years with Harry playing Seeker, Dud and Nev as beaters. Hermione, Hannah, and Susan preferred Chaser. Tracy would sit at goal, but really wasn't good. The opposition was Ron the keeper, the beater twins, Charlie the seeker and the chasers were Percy, Bill, and Ginny who though nervous around Harry, didn't act like a love-struck fan girl ever since Hermione sat her down and explained about the love bond. She eventually accepted the role of sister of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The children were all around the ages of six through eight when they first met Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Diaz. The adults thought it vital that the children meet their future professors. The first three had been teaching at Hogwarts for many years. Professor Cameron Diaz was an attractive woman in her upper thirties who had taken over the position of Potions Mistress after the last professor, one Severus Snape was found to be biased towards his own house. He was removed less than a year after Dumbledore was found in a coma in his office a couple years back. Snape was now Head Potions Master at a well-known supplier of Potions supplies that was stationed on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He still didn't like the children, but wasn't as vicious towards them now that he only had to deal with the ones brave enough to venture into his shop on Hogsmeade weekends. He never said why he stayed so close to Hogwarts. Most assumed it was to be near the man who protected him, Dumbledore. That was not the reason, but none would know the true reason for many years to come. Back to Professor Diaz, she later told Harry in private that she had suddenly remembered that James Potter was her cousin through the Potter line, but had for some reason been obliviated of this information. She said the memory had come back a few years earlier. It just happened to be the same day of Harry's magical blast, but there could not have been a connection. Could there have been? Morgan was later able to confirm their suspicions that Dumbledore had removed this information from her mind so that she would not have tried to gain custody of Harry when his parents died. She had been earlier married, but later divorced once her memories returned since she found out the man she married had been set up with her by Dumbledore. Her husband agreed since he had been magically compelled with love potions to marry her as well. Neither of them loved the other, so they separated though remained casual acquaintances over the years. They never had children since he didn't want any even though she wanted them before the love potion was used. Granted, there was another man she had been in love with, but had not heard from ever since the Potter's were killed.<p>

* * *

><p>The many extended families all met regularly, so all of the children referred them all as Aunts and Uncles. All of the adults seemed to have shortened names or nicknames as well. It started out with a four-year-old Story calling their Aunt Amelia, Aunt Am. The name stuck, so the other children rushed to give nicknames to the rest of their extended Aunts and Uncles. Duke Greengrass was Uncle Geof or Gof as Hope called him. Katherine Greengrass, Hermione's mom, was of course Kate. The Lady Greengrass was Aunt Ana since her name was Anastasia. Everyone called Nev's Grandmother, Gram. Tracey's parents were Aunt Bell and Uncle Charley instead of Elizabeth and Charles. Hannah's parents were Aunt C and Uncle Rob rather that Cleopatra and Robert. Arthur and Molly Weasley were Uncle Art and Aunt Molsie thanks to Hope adding the 's' sound in the middle of her name. Once again, this name stuck with the others. Even Petunia was Aunty Pet. Only Uncles Vernon and John kept their real names, though Hermione would some times call her dad Johnny, which would in turn cause him to chase her around the house in retribution to tickle her yelling "Here's Johnny!" In turn, Harry, Dud, and Nev would all call Uncle Vernon 'that old fern' as a joke. He would in turn call them 'that Hairy monster', Duddles Bubbles, and Nigel Largebottom. Very mature, huh? This would of course get the girls rolling their eyes at boys' stupidity, which in turn lead to the boy chasing the girls around. The four professors quickly integrated into the family setting as well becoming Aunts Minnie, Cammie, Pom, and Uncle Filly. Giving the adults nicknames had of course become a game for the group long before hand.<p>

* * *

><p>No one would ever forget the day that Dudley performed his first bit of accidental magic. His parents were so proud of him and his friends were happy they wouldn't lose their friend once they went to Hogwarts. He was five still when Harry, Nev, and he were playing catch in the backyard. The ball got stuck in the tree. Harry ran off to get an adult to bring it down. Nev was over on the swing, but Dud was just standing there wishing the ball would come down. Then out of nowhere, the ball shot down out of the tree and right in to his waiting hands. It turned out his magic had been bound like his mother's had by Dumbledore. Harry's magical release just months before destroyed the binding was the assumption made by all.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Harry's eleventh birthday arrived. The party was lots of fun for all involved; they used the new swimming pool behind the Dursley's home. The Greengrass family purchased a few sets of fine robes for Harry since he would soon be taking over his Potter Lordship. Hermione's family got him some nicer suits and a weightless bag from Hermione. The Longbottom's got him a Nimbus 2000 broomstick. The Davis family got him a broomstick maintenance kit and the Bones family got him a chest plate, wrist guards, and seeker gloves since Harry preferred that position even though he could play all but keeper very well. The Abbot's him a complete quidditch ball set since their family was heavily involved in the assembly and retail of those sets both leisure and professional. This set was just a leisure set, but would be no less enjoyed by all. The Dursley's bought all of his Hogwarts books and a new racing bike since someone, not mentioning names *ahem* Neville *cough cough* rode his bike into a tree on accident and many of the parts were beyond even magical repair. Since it was a double birthday for Nev and Harry, everyone got the same gifts for Nev except the Nimbus 2000 came from Harry and Nev's grandmother gave him his Scion to the House Ring along with the official robes that went with them. Soon the party was wrapping up and Harry began getting robed up to go to Gringotts to claim his Lordships officially. Duke Greengrass and Lady Bones would be accompanying him to make sure nothing went wrong.<p>

Even though Harry already knew of which Lordships he would be receiving, he was still slightly nervous when they arrived. Waiting for him were Griphook, Morgan, and Merlin. Seeing them made Harry extremely happy since both of them had been off doing errands for the last year and he had missed them greatly. Merlin didn't hang around the families since no one still knew that Harry was the future Prince and King. Also, none knew of Merlin's existence except The Dursley's and Harry. Morgan just pretended to be Harry's mom through adoption. None liked keeping this info from the group, but Merlin felt it was necessary for the time being. He wanted all of the children to be used to Harry as another kid and not a Prince so that they wouldn't leave him or become distant once that information became widespread news. Morgan agreed as did Harry with reluctance.

Even though Harry had already heard all about his inheritance from Ragnok years before, there would still be some surprises for him once the meeting began.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I had to decide what memories to include and what order they came in. Many things were added in over time, so I had to keep going back in and editing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have more of this soon! Review review review! Those reviews are the main reason I write fanfiction and without them I feel like I'm writing to myself only. Please let me know if you like my work. Thanks!<strong>

**For reference sake (since I can't remember ages from Canon so will make up my own.) This is compared to September 1****st**** of Harry's first year.**

**Harry: 11**

**Hermione: 11**

**Dudley: 11**

**Hope: 3**

**Neville: 11**

**Daphne: 11**

**Astoria: 10**

**Tracy: 11**

**Susan: 11**

**Hannah: 11**

**Bill: 19**

**Charlie: 18**

**Percy: 14**

**Fred/George: 13**

**Ron: 11**

**Ginny: 9**

**For nicknames of adults: Cammie (Cameron Diaz), Pom (Pomona Sprout). The rest are fairly obvious I hope. Also, the Snape bit. It won't be till Harry's third year that he becomes an important player in the story again even though Dumbledore will probably make contact in Harry's second year once he wakes up from his coma. I hope my choice for Snape will be appreciated. I spent many thought sessions debating good Snape, bad Snape, or non-existent Snape, but I've now decided though ideas are always appreciated. **

**Also, Cameron Diaz since I know I'll get a review or two about that. I swear that I didn't plan that. I started with Diaz and then thought what name goes well with that. I chose Cameron. It was honestly twenty minutes later before I remembered that Cameron is a real person, but decided to keep it. Yes, the professor looks like the real her since she is 39 anyways in real life. **

**Any questions, just review. Any comments, just review. Any thoughts or ideas, just review. Any complaints, just review.**

**Overall, please review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Lord with Many Rings

**Chapter Eight: The Lord with Many Rings**

* * *

><p><strong>The characters that are from the HP universe belong to J.K. A few characters will be invented, but they will be easy to recognize. <strong>

**This chapter will be Harry gaining his Lordship. The title is a play on the Lord of the Rings, but I felt this fit Harry more with his many titles. Just a heads up, he won't be gaining every title up front, so please don't get upset if not every ring from the beginning is granted to him yet. **

**Also, I feel its necessary to say sorry and ask your forgiveness for such a long wait. School has been tough this semester since I just changed majors this past January and I'm playing catch-up this semester with 19 credits compared to my normal 14-16 per semester. Then add my part-time job… haha! Anyways, no more excuses and on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Another thing, a big thank you to ****ZeroRevolution ****for his idea about the Ring I used. I named it and changed some of the gems around (he uses colors and I use gem names). Besides that, all of that genius is his. He just let me play with his pretty ring. So check out his work as well. He has a Royalty styled fic as well. I have it under good authority though that he cannot log into his account, so those stories will not be updated beyond their current status unless he makes a new account. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Soon the party was wrapping up and Harry began getting robed up to go to Gringotts to claim his Lordships officially. Duke Greengrass and Lady Bones would be accompanying him to make sure nothing went wrong. <em>

_Even though Harry already knew of which Lordships he would be receiving, he was still slightly nervous when they arrived. Waiting for him were Griphook, Morgan, and Merlin. Seeing them made Harry extremely happy since both of them had been off doing errands for the last year and he had missed them greatly. Merlin didn't hang around the families since no one still knew that Harry was the future Prince and King. Also, none knew of Merlin's existence except The Dursley's and Harry. Morgan just pretended to be Harry's mom through adoption. None liked keeping this info from the group, but Merlin felt it was necessary for the time being. He wanted all of the children to be used to Harry as another kid and not a Prince so that they wouldn't leave him or become distant once that information became widespread news. Morgan agreed as did Harry with reluctance._

_Even though Harry had already heard all about his inheritance from Ragnok years before, there would still be some surprises for him once the meeting began._

* * *

><p>Duke Greengrass, Lady Bones, and Harry arrived at Gringott's later that day and were led into a meeting room where Morgan, Merlin, Griphook, and Ragnok were all waiting. The surprised Duke and Lady quickly bowed to the Goblin Monarch, while Harry just smiled and nodded his head in greeting as if greeting an old friend (which technically he was). This just surprised Geoffrey and Amelia especially when Ragnok smiled back to the young boy. 'Just who is Harry Potter really?' thought the two. They both saw Morgan and the bearded old man just smile knowingly at them and decided to just wait and watch the show. The shocks were only beginning.<p>

When the party arrived, King Ragnok saw the two older members of the new group bow to him. His contacts informed him that these were the Duke Greengrass and Lady Bones. Seeing Harry smile and nod at him caused the old goblin king to smile in return, which he saw confused the other two. 'Obviously whom Harry truly is has been withheld from this group' he thought. He then turned to Merlin, who nodded his head in return before turning to the new group beginning to speak.

"Welcome friends of Harry and well Harry," said Merlin.

"Hey Santa Claus!" said Harry smiling cheekily. This caused Merlin to roll his eyes in amusement and Morgan to barely stifle a laugh. This has been Harry's greeting to Merlin since the first time he made the mistake all those years ago. This of course only served to confuse the two Pure Bloods even more whom had never heard of Santa Claus before. He was not a part of the Pure Blood Christmas festivities.

"Anyways," continued Merlin as if not interrupted. "Its time for you to assume some of your Noble roles young Harry. Are you ready to become the young Lord and Duke we've been preparing you to be?"

Harry looked a little unsure, but the expression was wiped off of his face with a deep breath and looking in Merlin's eyes he said, "I'm ready."

"Excellent," replied Merlin. Then here are your family rings. Merlin opened up the box and the two Pure Bloods were surprised to see five family rings in the box.

Harry looked up at Merlin and said, "Do I have to do anything or just put them on?"

Merlin chuckled and said, "Just put them on in order of reverse Seniority, so the House Evans ring first and the House Cornwall last". This shocked the two once again since they both recognized Cornwall as one of the three Senior Duke family names of the seven. They were once again shocked to hear Merlin tell Harry to put the Gryffindor ring on before the Ravenclaw one and then the Potter and Evans rings on last. 'THREE of the three High Duke families and one of the fourteen High Lord families were controlled by this young man? He is currently the single most powerful political figure in existence!' Once again Morgan just smiled knowingly almost smirking at the two from behind knowing exactly what they were thinking. 'If only they knew how true that thought was,' she thought.

Finally Harry had put on the five rings, which then merged into one with the Cornwall ring visible.

"Excellent young Duke. Do you want your last ring yet?" asked Ragnok.

"Not yet. I cannot really use it for much yet I don't believe so it would only make things harder for me," replied Harry slightly panicking at the thought.

Morgan decided to speak up for the first time. "Actually, My Lord. Taking the last ring would only benefit you. You deserve the ring even if you cannot use every aspect of it yet. I have begun your training in preparation for taking it. If you do so, it will only help. Things might be a little strained at first at home, but it would be better now rather than once you start schooling. Its not like you have to tell anyone outside of your friends and family about it. Merry and I will be there to help explain things," she finished with a smirk at Merlin, whom once again rolled his eyes, but her joke had worked and Harry had once again stopped panicking.

This only further confused the two Pure Bloods whom were only further confused when trumpets were heard coming from the walls. The back wall behind the throne opened up and a table slid across the floor to the center of the room. Ragnok stood to the left of his throne with Griphook next to him and Merlin to the right of the throne with Morgan next to him. The table stopped in front of the throne and with a regal voice, Ragnok started to speak.

"Young Harry. Please stand before the throne and the table. Present in observation are two goblins, a wizard and witch, and two spirits of old to observe your coming to power. Open the box young Prince and take hold the Ring of Kings!"

As Harry started to walk forward, the usually stoic Duke Greengrass fainted right away. Lady Bones didn't look much better than the Duke. After reviving the Duke, the procession continued. Harry stood in front of the throne and opened the box. Inside were a few items, but only one was currently for the young Prince, the Ring of Kings. He would get the Holy Circlet, Excalibur, its scabbard, and the Scepter of Glory once he became King. Merlin stepped forward and took the ring out of the box and held it up before the young Prince.

"Prince Harry. This is the Ring of Kings. Upon it, you will note seven different stones each with amazing powers. Morgan has of course been preparing you for each of them, though some will take some time yet before you can use them fully. They are as follows: The Sapphire of Absorption, the Emerald of Enhancement, The Ruby of Transportation, The Diamond of Creation, The Amethyst of Majesty, The Opal of Knowledge, and the Topaz of Combat. Each will be explained to you while you are trained to use them."

Harry reverently took the ring and placed it upon his right ring finger. The Cornwall ring then merged into it and it glowed brightly for a few seconds before dimming. No one spoke for a good minute before King Ragnok said, "All hail Harold James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Cornwall Potter Evans Pendragon the Fourth. Prince of Avalon, Camelot, and the Greater Isles! Long live the future King!"

"Long Live Prince Harry!" replied everyone else. After the event was over and the goblins left, Amelia and Geoffrey approached the Prince and said with a bow, "Your Majesty. We never knew. If only we had known, we could….", but they were interrupted by Harry's raised hand.

"I didn't wish to be treated differently because of my title. That was why Merlin, Morgan, and I agreed it would be best to hide it till the last possible moment. I am still Harry and hope this doesn't change at least too much between us. I still see both of you as family."

"Of course Your, I mean Harry. We will still treat you as family if that is what you wish."

"It is," replied Harry. "Another truth is that this kind old man…"

"I'm not that old!" replied Merlin who was hushed by Morgan interrupted him. "Oh don't talk Morgan, my dear. You are only…" but Merlin was interrupted by Morgan's hand on his mouth.

"Say my age at your own peril old man," she said with a smirk. "As Harry was trying to say before being interrupted by this old man was that he is Merry and I'm Morgan."

Harry just shook his head at their antics before continuing, "He is Merlin and she is Morgan Le Fey. Both are long dead; however, both have returned to the land of the living to help me ascend to the throne as was intended and to help me defeat the Dark Lord Dumbledore once and for all. They also informed me that I defeated Voldemort once and for all at the age of five."

"Dark Lord Dumbledore? I think you have some explaining to do young man," said Amelia.

"Lets go home so Merlin and I can explain everything to everyone all at once," said Morgan to the general agreement of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I've just been really busy. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have more of this soon! Review review review! Those reviews are the main reason I write fanfiction and without them I feel like I'm writing to myself only. Please let me know if you like my work. Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Ring of Kings:<strong>

**(as created by **ZeroRevolution)****

**Absorption** – **Sapphire**– Drains and Discharges magical energy from spells. Can nullify standing magical effects. It can also be used to drain energy from a wizard's magical core. If used in conjunction with the Rune of Enhancement, it can inflict permanent drain to someone's magical core.

**Enhancement** – **Emerald**– Enhances all Rune powers. Enhances magical effects. Allows use of spells and powers that could not normally be used. This rune links all of the others, allowing them to exist together, as well as amplifying their power.

**Transportation** – **Ruby**– Grants the wielder control over transportation, be it flight, teleportation, or anything else. It is not limited to himself and he can move just about anything, although the strength of his will and magic do limit the size of things he can move.

**Creation** – **Diamond** – Allows the wielder to create objects or grant them a semblance of life. Creating a magical object is extremely difficult. The rune is capable of creating plant life, and, possibly, non-sentient life. It takes an immense amount of power to do so, and could not possibly be attempted until a person has reached a certain level of personal power. Also enhances the wielder's healing rate.

**Combat** – **Topaz** – One of the High Runes. Grants combat knowledge and skills. Enhances the strength of the wielder. Also grants superior knowledge of tactics. It also contains the weapon of the King, Excalibur.

**Majesty** – **Amethyst**– One of the two High Runes. It creates an aura around the wielder, separate from their magical aura. This aura manipulates the emotions of everyone around him. His commands become dictates that are extremely difficult to disobey. His enemies flee in fear. Compels respect. This particular rune is difficult to control, because it is linked to emotions. Its strength is affected by the age of the wielder.

**Knowledge** –**Opal** – The most powerful of the seven. It contains ultimate knowledge of Magic and the magical world - The vast majority of Merlin's knowledge came from this rune. It is also almost impossible to completely control it

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions, just review. Any comments, just review. Any thoughts or ideas, just review. Any complaints, just review.<strong>

**Overall, please review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder:<strong>

Harold James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Cornwall Potter Evans Pendragon IV

**Wizarding Titles:**

Crown Prince Pendragon of Camelot

Duke of Cornwall (Morgan Le Fay)

Duke of Godric's Hallows

Duke of Raven's Claw

High Lord Potter

Count Evans


End file.
